Tuskegen
Tuskegens are enemies that appear in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. They are the strongest versions of Mastablastas and Glum Smogs, which Gregory and co. only fight at the Challenge Tower. Physical Appearance Tuskegens have the same appearance as their weaker counterparts, but with some minor differences. Instead, Tuskegens are grey (gray) colored, and have inverted white eyes, nose, and trunk hole coloring. When hit, their eye pupils are black colored. Origin Of Name It is unknown towards the name of this enemy, but due to its grey coloring, it may have come from the Tuskegee Airmen, which were a group of African-American pilots who fought in World War II. It also takes the coloring of the old photos from it as well. Development Just like their weaker counterparts, they were also based off Mastadoom and Mastablasta as well as an unknown unused orange or somewhat gold Mastadoom pallete (Gregory calls it Mastaboomer) from Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars. However, the unused pallete sprites of Super Mario RPG come from a site called The Cutting Room Floor. To Gregory, it is unknown if Super Mario RPG had unused palletes, but were probably forgotten by Nintendo. Attacks Like its weaker counterparts, Tuskegen attack Gregory and co. by using their tusks, as well as using its bone-like trunk to throw a bone, which its weaker versions couldn't do. It also does some special attacks that its counterparts could use, as well as using five new special attacks that was used by other enemies. Such special attacks include Boomer, Shower, Ice Beam, Doom, and Coal Tar. Boomer is used by other enemies, which creates a small explosion to damage the target. Shower is a move that only water enemies can use, and is almost near powerful. It pours powerful water on the target to inflinct damage. It also causes the Flinch status. Ice Beam is used by ice enemies, which freezes the target solid by a cold beam. Its effect causes the Frozen status. Doom can put eerie spells on a foe, causing the Fear status. Coal Tar is Tuskegen's special move. It drops liquid-like coal tar on one target. Since coal tar is dangerous to humans, it causes the Badly Poisoned status. As being a powerful enemy, Tuskegen can be a challenging foe to beat, based on its Defense and Special Defense stats. Like its weaker counterparts, it has great Attack and good Special Attack power, but low Speed. Since its slow, it gives Gregory and co. the upper hand in moving first, but since it has high Attack, it makes it being the only foe that may kill them in one hit. However, the creature has a weakness, which is getting hit by an ice attack, considering that it uses an ice attack itself. Ice and Icelia's ice attacks would be best to help defeat the creature. Trivia *Tuskegen's main bone throwing attack is a bit similar to Jienxx's basic attack. *Tuskegen's Mind Thought is referring to the creator himself (Gregory Tyson) about its coloring. However, he doesn't think that its coloring is ugly, and probably chose the color to make it look tough and hard. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Skeletal Beings Category:Odd-Looking Creatures Category:Challenge Tower Enemies